A Friend Who Cares
by Pricat
Summary: Young Cookie is lonely until she meets Brogan after moving with her Mom and he helps her open up and shows her that friendship is important.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was just something I wanted to write as I was on today and looking at Brogan and Cookie's stuff on it but I imagined how they became friends and had a feeling it happened when they were little but then again I like writing them and Shrek and Fiona as kids as it's dang cute.**

**Five year old Cookie is lonely after moving to the forests of Far, Far Away with her Mom Tamara until she meets Brogan who shows her that somebody does care.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was a clear Spring night but in the forest a female ogress was walking through the forest approaching a cottage in the heart of the forest far from humans but had something in her arms which was a five year old ogre girl with silver hair but was chubby but her father had left them on her birthday but Tamara had to find somewhere safe for her and Cookie to live where humans wouldn't bother them.

She stroked Cookie's silver hair as they entered the cottage but took her into the bedroom but placed her in the bed but tucked her in as she was unpacking their things they'd brought with them from their old house.

She yawned as she was exhausted but entered the room and climbed into the bed beside her young daughter but wrapped her arms around her waist as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cookie's eyes fluttered open as morning sunlight poured into the cottage through the windows but the young ogre female wanted to explore as she saw her mother was deep asleep but smiled slipping out of her mother's grasp and getting dressed in a brown dress with a white apron but she smiled leaving the cottage but knew no hunters were out here but had her slingshot with her in case but she liked it out here as a gentle breeze blew through her silver hair as she smiled at the feeling.

She then started chasing butterflies through the forest giggling and trying to catch them as she was having fun but jumping up and down laughing as she knew her mother was always worried about her when she wanted to go play and made her stay inside which she hated but was nervous as she couldn't find her bearings.

But then she heard laughter from somewhere and followed it to a treehouse but she then saw somebody throwing stones at her as she was annoyed at whoever was throwing them.

"Brogan there's an intruder here!" a voice said.

Cookie then saw an ogre boy wearing alligator skin shorts and no shoes on his feet but was muscle bound for a six year old but had no hair but he was curious as there had been no new ogre kids in these parts before.

"W-Who're you?

We didn't mean to throw stones.

We thought you were a hunter.

I'm Brogan." he said softly.

Cookie smiled a little as he was nice.

"I'm Cookie.

My Mommy and I just moved here." she said.

Brogan was in awe as his parents had heard about a few ogres leaving Duloc because hunters were always capturing them but that's cool but you probably live in that cottage the humans abandoned.

I know where it is.

If you want, I can help you." he said.

Cookie smiled hearing this.

They then left but when they got to the cottage, Tamara was nervous hugging Cookie but saw Brogan but saw her daughter smile at him but Tamara was stunned seeing her daughter had already made a friend.

"Come on honey let's go have breakfast.

You can play afterwards." she said.

Cookie nodded seeing her Mom go inside.

"Thanks Brogan.

We can play later, okay?" she said.

Brogan nodded leaving.

She then went inside but smiled.


	2. Comforting Her Daughter

**A/N**

**Here's more of the dic.**

**Thanks to Ashleugh Piccino for reviewing and figured you'd like it.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Balzac and Brogan's other friends were wondering why their friend had helped that strange silver haired ogre kid but Gretchen knew that Brogan liked helping kids like them but knew that she would probably be with Brogan later as they were duving into the lake as they knew how to swim and always played in the lake a lot but saw Brogan diving in while swinging on a vine but Gretchwn giggled at the six year old as nothing really scared him.

"Who was that kid you were helping?

The one with silver hair?" Balzac asked.

Brogan sighed knowing they were nervous around other kids their age human or ogre but he knew they'd like Cookie.

"Her name's Cookie.

She just moved here with her Mom." he said.

He saw Grimrac give him a weird look as he knew their parents had been taken by hunters and they'd been hiding in the forest until Brogan had found and befriended them but he sighed.

"Sorry guys." he said.

"It's okay.

We know you still have parents." Gretchen said.

But Balzac knew that was only for one more year until he turned seven and then he'd be sent away into the world to fend for himself until he was grown up.

"You wanna scare hunters?" Balzac asked.

"Nah.

They're not around here, remember?" he replied.

They understood as they were wrestling in the lake and laughing having fun but didn't know Brogan's uncle was watching but was keeping his distance until his nephew's seventh birthday.

He was the leader of a resistance that fought for freedom and protected those of their own kind from humans.

He knew Brogan would be a perfect leader for the resistance when he was older but sighed.

* * *

Cookie had left her mother's house as she was wanting to play with Brogan and those other kids he'd been with when they'd met earlier but hoped her Mom was okay as she knew she'd been sad about something but was probably about her father again as she knew that happened but was catching bugs in a jar knowing her Mom could use them in a recipe but heard laughter as Brogan and his friends were having a mud fight as usual but Cookie ducked as some hit her apron making her annoyed as Balzac laughed along with some of the other boys that played with him and Brogan and Gretchen but she scooped up mud balls as she was mad but Brogan was in awe as she was good at this game.

"One of those biys ruined my Daddy's apron.

He gave it to me along time ago!" she yelled.

Brogan smiled helping her in the game as he liked playing with her but saw Balzac and the other kids stunned as Gretchen laughed knowing Balzac thought girls weren't good at these kind of games but was happy they had gotten beat for once but Cookie was nervous seeing her approach.

"You don't have to be afraid.

We're all the same here.

Even if Balzac thinks differently.

I'm Gretchen." she told her.

Cookie smiled as they were playing but Brogan then saw hunters in the area making him growl in anger knowing his friends didn't have parents because of them.

"Battle stations!" Brogan said.

Gretchen and the others then got into the treehouse but Cookie climbed up after them but she wondered what was going on.

"The monsters with pitchforks are back.

But we can kick their butts." Gretchen said.

Cookie knew those monsters had taken her father after he left her and her mother but they scared her to death as she was shaking but Balzac understood as their parents had been taken away.

"Will they take my Mommy away?" she asked.

"They won't.

They don't know where you guys live." Balzac said.

"Balzac that's not helping!" Gretchen said.

The young ogre male sighed but heard the hunters scream as they were caught in one of their many traps as Brogan laughed seeing them run off screaming as he gave the all clear but he saw Cookie run off holding the jar in her arms.

Brogan was going after her after hearing Gretchen tell him she was freaked seeing the monsters with pitchforks but had a feeling they bothered her.

He then smiled seeing the human coyyage where Cookie and her Mom lived but hoped the young ogre girl was okay.

* * *

Tamara was comforting her young daughter after hearing about her new friends dealing with the monsters with pitchfors knowing they frightened her as he'd seen them ccapture her father but knew she needed to calm down.

"It's okay honey.

There's no way I'd let those beasts get me or you.

It made you think of Daddy huh?" she said.

Cookie nodded in reply as Tamara held her in her arms but was humming a lullaby Cookie's father had used to sing to her at night but saw her relax and fall asleep but she smiled kissing her forehead as she put her in bed but Brogan had been watching and listening from the window but decided to talk to her later but went to join the others...


End file.
